


crushed

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [13]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: While cleaning the shelves in Nico's apartment, Levis falls down his chair with the bookshelf landing on top of him. He calls a worried Nico.





	crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So as some of you might have noticed, I posted a lot of drabbles today. This story was kind of a two-parter and since it was long enough, I thought I just post it as it's own story. :)

“Uhm, so I gotta tell you something,” Levi started quietly. “But you have to keep calm, okay?”  

Nico stopped dead in his track, clutching harder onto the phone in his hand. 

“What happened, baby?” He asked worried. He knew that something was up. A few minutes ago, he had felt that weird drop in his stomach and he knew that it wasn’t from being hungry. He brushed it off, because what could’ve possibly happened? 

“I – uhm. I wanted to clean the top of your shelf in the living room. I got onto a chair to get to it. And in the beginning it worked great, but then I leaned over a little bit too much and slipped from the chair. So, I tried to hold onto the shelf, but all that did was to pull that thing down with me. So I landed between the chair and that shelf and I think I might’ve broken some ribs or a leg, I don’t know, it just kinda hurts, but I’m good,” he rambled. 

 “You broke what?!?” Nico yelled. His heart was racing, and his breath got shorter. Link gave him a worried look as he held onto the counter of the nurse’s station. 

“Don’t worry, I’m okay,” Levi whispered. 

“That thing is huge! You cannot possibly be okay! Where are you right now?” 

“I’m still lying under it, but I’m okay, I already called 911 and they’re gonna get me out of there. Don’t worry, I just wanted to tell you myself so you’re not surprised when you see me in the ER –“ 

“So that I’m not surprised?! Oh my god I’m coming over right now – No. By the time I’m there you’re probably already here. Uh... Okay, I’m – I –“ God, he felt so helpless. Letting go of the counter, he walked towards the ER with Link silently following him. He still had no idea what was going on, but Nico seemed terrified, so he stayed close in case he needed him. 

“There’s nothing you can do right now just – keep talking to me. I’m – I don’t know. I just want to hear your voice. Please?” 

Nico sighed and nodded slowly. “Yes. Yes of course, baby. I’m here,” he reassured him. Nico felt sick. He felt so sick, he wanted to puke. When they arrived at the ER, Nico looked around to find Hunt. Link cocked his head to the side and frowned. What was he looking for? 

“Baby? Are you still there? Baby?” His voice became even more desperate when he didn’t hear an answer.  

“Baby please, say something,” he whispered as he slid down to the floor, his back leaning on the wall. His body was rocking back and forth and breathing got harder with every second that passed in which he didn’t hear anything coming from Levi’s line.  

At least until he heard a female voice a few seconds later. “Hello? This is Andy Herrera, I’m an –“ 

“Andy, it’s Nico! Is he okay? Did you get him out from under that bookshelf?” 

“Yes, he’s okay. We’re coming to the hospital now, so get trauma and ortho ready,” she said and Nico nodded. He looked up at Link who was still beside him, looking expectantly at his friend. 

“What do you need?”  

- 

When Nico entered the room, Levi was already back from the CT. He was waving weakly at Nico but gave him a big smile.  

“Hey handsome,” Levi welcomed him. He slid to one side of the bed, making some room for Nico to lay down next to him. All he wanted, was to feel Nico’s body close to his own. 

Nico gave him a weak smile as he crawled into the bed right next to Levi who instantly buried his face into Nico’s chest. 

“Don’t you ever do that again,” Nico whispered as he stuck his nose into Levi’s curls. He had missed his smell. “You scared the shit out of me,” he added as he wrapped his arms tightly around Levi’s body. 

“I’m sorry,” he heard the muffled sound of Levi’s weak voice. 

“I know. Just…” He gently cupped Levi’s cheek so that he would look at him. “Don’t do that again. Please.” 

Levi nodded gently. “I promise. But you know what? Maybe we should mount that thing to the wall. I mean what if an earthquake or something happens?” He suggested.  

Nico just chuckled. “I told Link to do exactly that a few days ago. I think he did it yesterday, I’m not sure anymore,” he explained. 

“Oh wow. That’s really nice of him. I still can’t believe that this thing knocked me out for a full week.” Miraculously, his ribs had only been bruised a little bit. Nothing has been broken. However, his head got a big blow, causing his brain to swell a lot really fast, so he had to be put into a coma until the swelling went down which took a few days. After that, it took him another few days to wear off the medication so which was why he just woke up today. 

“Yeah. It’s been a really long week,” Nico agreed quietly as he kissed Levi’s forehead, a few tears running down his face. 

“I’m sorry. It must’ve been hell for you. I know it would’ve been for me if it was you.” Levi whispered as he carefully wiped away the tears. 

“I – It was hard, yeah. But that doesn’t matter now. You’re awake. And you’re okay. That’s all that matters.” He kissed him again softly. 

“I love you. I love you so much, baby. Don’t ever do that to me again,” Nico pleaded. Levi nodded quickly and kissed the top of his nose. 

“I promise. I love you too much to leave you already.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! If you enjoyed it, please let me know!!
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) so you can come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!!


End file.
